A membrane electrode assembly (MEA) included in a unit cell of a fuel cell has an electrolyte membrane, a catalyst layer, a gas diffusion layer, and a frame-shaped gasket. The gasket is stacked on both surfaces of the electrolyte membrane, positioned to surround the catalyst layer, and thus functions to prevent a fuel gas and an oxidizer gas supplied to the catalyst layer from leaking externally.
The gasket is attracted to a support in which many attracting holes are formed when the gasket is stacked on the electrolyte membrane or the gas diffusion layer, and thus formation of wrinkles in the gasket is prevented, and wrinkles in the gasket is suppressed from being transferred to the electrolyte membrane or the gas diffusion layer (for example, see Publication of unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-238655).